


Next Time

by TheSparrow93



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, This is cute, daryl is a farm hand, paul is an art student, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: Daryl works on Paul's family's farm. Paul has been infatuated with Daryl for years, it's Christmas time and Paul just might finally make his move. But how does Daryl's feel about this?





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyn_xo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_xo/gifts).



> Do y’all know how much I love Cynthianicolexo?!?! Enough to write over 6000 words of AU yumminess lol! And to give this one its own post and not put it with my prompt collection because this one deserves to stand alone! (full original prompt is at the bottom of these notes) I had so much fun with this so I hope it’s half of what you wanted, even if I didn’t follow the prompt perfectly I think you’ll still enjoy what I did :) 
> 
> Warnings: smut and fluff. Not a warning but, think of season 3 Daryl in terms of appearance, that’s how I pictured him while writing and of course season 8 Paul with his lovely no extensions hair ;) 
> 
> All mistakes are my own, like always.
> 
> Original prompt: Lemme get dis: Daryl works as a frm hand for some rich family. But they're like really nice and the holidays are coming up so they invite him to stay for dinner with them because he's been working for them for so long, ya know? And Paul is one of their three kids, who flirts with him any time he comes home to visit because he's hot, but he's also really sweet and respectful towards Paul's parents so he digs him, ya feel? So he finally makes a move. Cue some fluff and some yummy smut! Please!

Paul sighed as he pulled into the long drive, finally home. He was on winter break from school, his second year was kicking his ass so far, so he was beyond happy to get a few weeks off. As he rolled to a spot in the long line of cars by the house, he was grateful his second-hand Honda made it. It had been overheating the whole ride back and that made for a not so fun few hours. 

Paul climbed out of the car, stretching taking the place in. Nothing had changed, that fact making him smile. The garden was covered for the winter, the cows out to pasture as the chickens clucked around. Even the beat up old truck parked over at the horse stable was still there. Paul smiled, even when classes had him stressed beyond belief this place was always a sweet relief. 

Paul had been five when the Greene's adopted him. The family was already mixed. Annette already had Shawn who was nine and Hershel had Maggie who had been seven at the time. They had thought more kids wasn't biologically possible so they choose to adopt. Paul didn't know what made them pick him but he never asked, too grateful to worry about it. Beth had been a shock later that same year but they were one big happy family. 

"Hey stranger!" Paul turned with a grin. 

Maggie was bouncing down the porch steps and running over to him, Paul meeting her halfway with a bear hug. They had always been thick as thieves, partners in crime. It had been tough leaving her for school, she decided to stay close and go to the local community college while Paul went to the state university. Paul lifted her off her feet, she laughed squeezing him tight and ruffling his hair. 

 

"Jesus Christ, I missed you." She beamed at him when he set her back on her feet. 

"Don't you start calling me that too, Mags." He teased. Everyone at school at started calling him 'Jesus' when he grew his hair out, matched with his beard it was a fitting moniker. 

She swatted at him before turning to help him unload his luggage from the car. He only had a few bags, one of which was full of dirty laundry which Maggie grimaced at and shoved at him. It only took a few minutes to get his stuff settled back in his room and they headed for the kitchen. 

"You making pot roast, Ma?" Paul asked excitedly as they entered the room, the crook pot on the counter more answer than the woman who shrieked at his voice. 

Annette turned from where she was prepping a pie and snatched him up, "Welcome home, Paul!" 

She wasn't a large woman but so big in personality, petite with brown hair and green eyes that made it easier for people to think Paul could have really been hers. Her beautiful smile was what always made it really feel like he was home. Paul pressed his face into her hair, he missed her so much when he was gone, he would plead guilty to being a mama's boy. 

She dabbed at her eyes when she turned back to slicing up some apples and he could see the cinnamon already out on the counter. His favorite, like she always made when he was back. He and Maggie rifled around in the fridge, getting a wooden spoon to the leg to stop them from spoiling dinner. They settled on a sweet tea each instead and sat at the kitchen island. 

"Where's Beth?" Paul hadn't seen her yet and he knew she hadn't been at school. The fifteen-year-old didn't drive yet and she wasn't allowed to go out so close to meal time. 

"She's around somewhere," Annette waved at the kitchen window, indicating Beth was likely outside, "She wanted to go out with Jimmy tonight but we said not when her big brother was coming home." 

"So, she's pouting." Maggie added and Paul laughed. 

"I saw Shawn's truck out front," The oldest helped out on the farm, he had his own place in town with his family and a regular full-time job but he still came around nearly every day, "Is he staying too?" 

"He is," Paul turned when Hershel's voice came from the kitchen door, the man walking in wiping his dirty hands on a rag, "And why don't you go help him finish up, since it's almost supper." 

"Daddy," Maggie whined as he groaned, "Paul just got home." 

"And I doubt he forgot how to fill horse water buckets at that fancy school," Hershel smiled, the teasing good-natured ruffling Paul's hair, "Go change and it'll only take you a minute." 

Paul got up, hands up in surrender as he dragged his feet out of the kitchen, "Fine, Dad." 

Paul had hung his duster on the coatrack by the door but the black leather wasn't suited for the task at hand. Paul dug his work boots out of his bag and traded his combat boots for them. Out of his closest he got an old work jacket, the tan worn and canvas of it soft. 

At school, in his art classes his family didn't understand but supported nonetheless, he was Jesus. With his trench coat, 'Kung Fu' skills, long hair and beard it was an appropriate nickname. Now, he was just Paul, all work clothes and hands still rough from years growing up on the farm. Paul found he liked both aspects the same. 

Paul hurried out the kitchen door, the pie already in the oven and smelling amazing. Paul got the hose from the side of the stable, turning on the water before moving to refill the buckets. The old truck was still parked in the same place and Paul heard the owner in no time. Paul peaked over into the corral, the horses all out and trotting about. 

A new colt, barely big enough to support its weight was among them. A broad back to him, hands gently coaxing the boy to move with him. Paul watched as the colt got more confident as the man guided him, helping him get use to a bit and bridle. Paul swallowed as the man turned, sharp blue eyes meeting his and Paul jumped when water rocketed out of the nuzzle into the bucket, his hand gripping subconsciously. 

"Hey, Paul." Paul waved awkwardly at the grinning man. 

Daryl Dixon had been a farm hand on his dad's farm for five years now. Paul had been infatuated with him since the first day, even though he had been just fifteen at the time. Daryl was older, at least a decade but he was in amazing shape. His dark brown hair was just a bit shaggier than when Paul saw him over the summer and his strong arms were hidden under a denim jacket. 

Paul quickly finished with the water buckets, putting the hose up as Daryl got the horses in their pins for the night. Paul helped him with Nelly, the mare as twitchy as ever and Paul leaned against the closed stall door, "So, what's new, Mr. Dixon?" 

"Same old shit," Daryl wiped his hands on his work pants before shoving Paul's shoulder, "Knock that shit off, don't make me tell ya again." 

Paul grinned, he knew Daryl hated being called Mr. Dixon, made him feel old. Paul pushed him back, "Or what?" 

There had been an underlying tension between them for the last couple years. Paul had thought Daryl was just another redneck when he got hired on but he was different. He was usually soft spoken and kind, all bark and no bite. He put up with Paul's flirty nature, even returning it at times that left Paul wondering. 

They were both standing in silence of the stable, the air between them charged. Daryl chewed on his bottom lip as he seemed to think about how he wanted to answer. Paul's heart kicked up a notch as just the faintest color went into Daryl's scruffy cheeks. 

"Paulie boy!" Paul yelped whipping around to find Shawn hurrying toward him. 

Daryl took a step back, Shawn coming to pull Paul into a tight one-armed hug, "Don't call me that Shawn." 

"What, you want me to call you Jesus, like your buddies do." Shawn laughed steering Paul toward the house. Paul grumbled, looking over his shoulder just in time to see Daryl slamming his truck door behind him and start the engine. 

Paul was disappointed, he had really wanted to know what Daryl was about to say. He tried to not let it damper his mood as they entered the kitchen. The roast was amazing, he caught up with his parents and siblings then had a piece of the best pie his Ma had made yet. 

He and Maggie sat up late in the living room. She was telling him all about this guy she started seeing, her face going pink as she gushed over this Glenn guy. Paul mind flashed back to the soft tint to Daryl's cheeks and he smiled. 

\------------------------- 

"Whatcha doin'?" Paul almost jumped out of his skin at the voice behind him. 

Paul was sitting on a hay bile just outside the horse corral, a piece of charcoal in his hand and sketchbook in his lap. Paul turned to find Daryl looking over his shoulder so he lifted the book and let him see. A rough drawing of the new colt was on the page, it was just the bust area and far from his best work but Daryl hummed approvingly. 

"How's school?" Daryl leaned against the fence in front of where Paul sat. 

Paul groaned, flipping a few pages back to one full of attempts at hands, "I flunked a project right before break." 

"Ya got a bad grade?" Daryl gasped, pretending to be scandalized and Paul flipped him off. Paul was a straight A student back in high school and had made the dean's list the year before. His figure drawing course was proving to be a bit difficult. 

Paul had drawn his roommate, Kal agreeing after Paul bought him some primo weed. It had been a good drawing, the professor loved it except he flubbed the hands. She explained, after Paul almost had an aneurism after the F was posted, that the small details made the biggest difference. Paul had begged for a makeup, asking if he did it over his winter break could he bring in another piece. He had always been a good student so she agreed, since he was doing it on his own time. 

So far though, he had been home a week and it was now Christmas Eve and Paul still couldn't get it right. He had drawn every member of his families' hands but they all were flawed in some way. He was going to fail again and to take his mind off the stress he came out to draw something without hands. 

Daryl listened as Paul explained all that, nodding along like he actually cared. Paul appreciated that. He was different from his family, he had a flair for the artistic, something he figured might come from his non-Greene blood. His Ma was supportive but his Dad didn't get it even if he didn't stop Paul from his art. 

"So, if I fuck my GPA up over hands, I'm going to be so pissed." Paul sighed closing his sketchbook. 

"Yer gonna figure it out, yer a talented guy, just need more practice." Daryl assured and Paul felt his face go warm. 

There was just something about getting praise from Daryl that was different. The man said such nice things without thought. Paul tapped his fingers on the cover of his book, "Maybe I could try to draw your hands, I've tried everyone else." 

Daryl's eyes widened at the proposal, sniffing as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess, if ya wanna." 

Paul opened his mouth, about to say how badly he did when Hershel's voice rang out, "Daryl, come give me a hand!" 

Daryl jumped like the man was right behind him, not across the yard over trying to get new tarp over the chicken coop. Daryl took a step back and Paul smiled, "Rain check?" 

"Yeah, next time," Paul and Daryl nodded before he turned and hurried over to the coop, "Yes, sir!" 

\---------------------- 

Paul paused coming down the stairs when his Ma gasped from the kitchen, "This is so beautiful!" 

Paul crept down the rest of the way, the kitchen smelled wonderful with Christmas Eve dinner cooking and the house was warm and cozy. Paul peaked into the kitchen, his mother standing at the table with Daryl standing next to her with his hands stuffed in his pockets and face on fire. 

"Ain't nothing." Daryl mumbled and Annette shushed him as she turned the leather-bound book over in her hands. 

"You made this?" She asked and Daryl nodded as she turned through the pages before setting it down on the table, "Thank you, honey!" 

Daryl ducked down so she could give him a squeeze, patting at her back until she leaned back. She cupped his face and he smiled as she pulled him down to kiss his forehead. When he straightened back up he cleared his throat, "Gonna go make sure the cattle's bedded down fer the night then I'll be outta y'all's hair, ma'am." 

He hurried out the kitchen door and Paul came out of hiding as Annette tutted at his rushed exit. He sauntered up like he hadn't been eavesdropping, "What's up, Ma?" 

She turned and lifted the book to him, beaming as he took it. The leather was new and beautiful tanned and polished. He opened it and found it was a photo album. Not even half full of pictures but the ones that were in there were of his family. 

Candid's from family picnics or community get togethers. A few posed ones of Beth and Maggie that were just gorgeous. They were amazing pictures but Paul had never seen them before, "Who took these?" 

"Daryl did," Annette smiled and Paul's jaw dropped, "Photography is his hobby, isn't he good?" 

"Yeah, I didn't know that," Paul whispered looking at one from a barbecue with Herschel and Shawn laughing together, "I'm not in these." 

Annette reached over to cup his cheek as he closed the album, "Maybe if you came home more, baby." 

Paul felt like a total ass. He didn't visit nearly as much as he should, even over the summer break he had only been home a couple weeks before going on a road trip and bumming it all over the east coast with his friends from school. He had seen so many missed opportunities in those photos. 

"I'm sorry, Ma," Paul put the album down in favor of hugging her tight, "I'll come home more, I promise." 

"I'd like that, very much." She tried to hide her sniffle in his shoulder and Paul felt two inches tall. He missed his family but he was trying to be his own person too, he needed to find the right balance because what he had been doing wasn't working. 

"Now," Annette pulled back, pushing him toward the door, "Go tell Daryl he's staying for dinner, I made pecan pie." 

Paul let himself be pushed out, the chilly air making him wish he had on a coat but he hurried down to the barn. He could see Daryl closing it up for the night and he picked up his pace. Daryl turned just as Paul came to a skidding halt, their chests almost bumping and Daryl's hands coming up to his shoulders to steady him. Paul's had come up and landed on Daryl's wide chest in effort to stop himself, the heat there almost scalding. 

Daryl blinked down at Paul who caught his breath for a beat before informing him, "Ma said you're staying for dinner." 

"Don't wanna impose." Daryl mumbled and Paul shook his head. 

"You're not and you don't really have a choice, you know Ma," Paul grinned and Daryl looked like he still might argue, "She made pecan pie, man." 

Daryl snorted, "Well, in that case, I'll have to stay." 

"C'mon, stay. It's Christmas Eve," Paul realized then he was still standing basically in Daryl's arms but he didn't want to move away, instead he leaned in closer gripping the front of Daryl's jacket, "Please, Daryl. Do it for the pie." 

Daryl actually chuckled, something he didn't do often but it always made Paul's heart jump, "Alright, I give up." 

Paul beamed up at him, there was only a few inches height difference but it was enough that Paul would have to tip up on his toes to kis-Whoa! Paul did not need to be thinking that, even if he was still pressed to the older man's chest, who he had made laugh and smile and Daryl never did those things for just anyone. 

Daryl seemed to be taking notice of their precarious standing arrangement because he cleared his throat and with some reluctance, removed his hands from Paul's shoulders. Paul was an adult, Beth pouted not him, but he kind of wanted to as they turned to head back to the house. 

The silence between them was comfortable so Paul didn't know why he blurted, "I didn't know you took pictures." 

Daryl faltered for a step before shrugging, "Ya never asked." 

Paul felt like an ass, again. For all the things he liked about Daryl, he really didn't know the guy too well. Now, that he was going to be home more, he planned to change that. Paul smiled bashfully, "Sorry about that and you always ask about my art too. I'll try to be a better friend from now on." 

Daryl had gone up the porch steps first, opening the door and holding it for Paul. He cocked an eyebrow and with a smirk Paul had never seen before he asked softly, "Are we friends?" 

Paul almost tripped into the kitchen but Daryl breezed on past him to the china cabinet where Maggie was trying to get the good plates down. Had that been flirting? From Daryl, toward him? Paul felt giddy, that wasn't the silly quips they threw at each other from time to time, that had some meaning to it. That smirk nearly had Paul's knees buckling. 

"Come help set the table, Paul." Beth had grabbed up handfuls of silverware to take to the dining room, the kitchen table would be too cramped. 

Maggie shoved an arm load of plates into his hands and Paul sighed heading to help his baby sister. 

\------------------------ 

Dinner was almost ready, the table set and Christmas lights on and twinkling. Paul came to revelation after Shawn got there with his wife and daughter. Baby Gracie was nearly a year old and seemed to have an attachment to the Greene's farm hand. Her mother handed her over to Daryl practically as soon as they walked in. 

Daryl took her without hesitation and Paul was hit again with how much he had missed out on. Daryl seemed more a member of the family than him. That being one reason why Paul surrendered and let Beth braid and play with his hair to appease her. As he sat on the couch he watched Daryl bounce Gracie, his niece just in love with the redneck. He was so soft and careful with her, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his lips as Gracie held his large calloused hand in hers. 

Paul knew then, he was having sex with Daryl Dixon before the night was over. Watching Daryl so seamlessly fold into his family was equal parts endearing and arousing. Dinner was amazing, the food perfect as always and Paul really had missed being with his family. It was almost nine by the time the pie plates were being washed, Beth and Maggie splashing each other and giggling. 

Gracie had fallen asleep in her mother's arms as they sat around the Christmas tree. Shawn and Herschel were discussing new plans for the upcoming year. It was a wonderful night and Daryl finished his cup of coffee before softly bidding goodnight. 

Paul followed him to the door, leaning against it as Daryl pulled on his jacket, "You have any plans for tonight?" 

Daryl shook his head. Paul knew his Dad wasn't going to make Daryl work the next day, "Tomorrow?" 

Daryl's answer was the same and Paul bit the bullet, "Can I come to your place tonight, then?" 

Daryl's eyes went wide, a choking noise coming from the back of his throat that had Paul grinning, "For drawing practice, you promised remember?" 

Daryl relaxed a bit but didn't look convinced, "It's gotta be tonight?" 

Paul shrugged, "Best to get it over with, right?" 

"It’s late." Daryl's response was lame even to him. 

"Then I'll crash on your couch and we can come have Christmas Breakfast in the morning." Paul was already pulling on his coat, his bag of art supplies and change of clothes strategically placed by the door that he had gotten together with the excuse of a bathroom trip. 

"I couldn't..." Daryl trailed off, already knowing Paul would have a retort. 

"Ma!?" Paul leaned back to yell, getting a hum in answer, "If I stay over at Daryl's, he can come have breakfast in the morning, right?" 

Annette popped her head out of the kitchen, beaming, "Of course, he can, baby. We'd love to have you, honey." 

"Thank you, ma'am." Daryl smacked the back of Paul's head after she turned away. 

Paul turned back to give him a look that just screamed victory. Daryl sighed, not sounding too put out though, "Fine, ya can come over." 

Paul's smile rivaled his mom's as he grabbed his bag, "We'll be back in the morning, goodnight!" 

"Sleepover?" Beth giggled leaning back with Maggie, Annette returning the 'goodnight' and going back to the leftovers. 

Daryl was already heading off the porch and Paul winked at his sisters as Maggie hollered, "Have fun, y'all!" 

\---------------------------- 

Daryl lived in a small house a few miles down the road. It was well kept and cozy, Paul liked it the moment they drove up. The rooms were tidy and didn't have much for decorations, not a surprise given how the owner was. There were a lot of photo's though, frames all over the walls. Some of people but most of landscapes or obscure scenery. They were nice though. 

"Fuck!" Paul threw his pencil down on the floor in frustration. 

Daryl, who was kicked back on the couch watching some Christmas movie with his hands casually laid in his lap, quirked an eyebrow over at him. Paul was sitting cross legged on the carpet using the coffee table to lay his sketchbook out on, his line of sight right on Daryl's hands. Paul shoved his book away from him with a groan, "This shouldn't be so hard." 

Daryl sat up, picking up the book and squinting at the many hands drawn there. Each weren't right. The knuckles too small or fingers too long, just were good but not right. Daryl closed the book, "Yer stressing too much." 

"I can't fail this project, again, Daryl." Paul whined, picking his pencil back up to toss on the table top. 

"Ya won't, kid, just breathe," Daryl chuckled at Paul's pout, "Okay, ya wanna know what I do when I can't get a photo right or the horses aren't wanting to work with me?" 

Paul perked up, nodding, "Yes." 

Daryl set his sketchbook aside, leaning his elbows on his knees, "Just go do something else for a while. Calm down and shit." 

"Like what?" Paul grinned, what else could they get up to at eleven PM. 

"Don't matter, so long as it gets yer mind on something else for a bit." Daryl shrugged. 

Paul was not a subtle man, going for straightforward bluntness more often than not, "So, like sex would work?" 

Daryl, to his credit, didn't miss a beat, "Knew that's why ya invited yerself over." 

Paul moved around the table, putting himself right at Daryl's feet as he smirked up at him, "And you still let me." 

Daryl snorted, his own smirk making Paul's neck go warm, "I ain't an idiot, ya don't turn down the farmer's son when he finally makes a move." 

Paul paused for a moment, "You were waiting for me to make a move?" 

Daryl chuckled, "Have ya met yer old man? How do ya think he would take to his help eyeballing his boy?" 

"Good point," Paul laughed, "But you were anyway, weren't you?" 

Daryl's face colored a bit at that, "Only after ya graduated." 

Paul shook his head, lifting up on his knees to rest his elbows on Dary's knees too, the older man not moving as he came nose to nose with him, "So, I wasted two years?" 

Daryl's eyes tracked Paul's every word, shrugging, "Guess so." 

Well, Paul wasn't wasting another minute. Just a tiny tilt of his chin and Paul's lips met Daryl's. His lips were chapped but gentle as Paul leaned in. The musky rich scent that he occasionally caught a whiff of strong as Paul breathed him in. Daryl's hand was calloused as it wrapped around the back of his neck and held him close, as his tongue demanded entrance. 

Paul was pleasantly surprised by Daryl's confidence. Paul moaned at the taste, Daryl had an underlying flavor of cigarettes but the strongest was the sweetness from the pie that had with dinner. Paul carefully stood up, not breaking the kiss for another moment. When he did Daryl leaned up, mouth chasing his and Paul smiled. 

His hair was hanging around their face, he tucked one side behind his ear as he whispered, "Take me to your bedroom. Now." 

Daryl was up in a flash, hands guiding Paul down a short hall to the master bedroom. It was dark until Daryl turned on a small table lamp by the bed. The room was nice and neat like the rest of the house, the sheets on the king size bed were still rumpled sleep the night before. Paul couldn't take in much more, though the crossbow hanging on the wall did catch his eye, before Daryl was tugging him close. 

Paul had left his coat on the back of the couch so Daryl only had to grab the bottom of his gray thermal and tug up, leaving his torso bare. Paul preened under Daryl's gaze, how he looked at every inch with awe. Paul worked the buttons of Daryl's flannel open and shoved it off his shoulders as Daryl got his jeans unzipped. 

Daryl snorted as Paul had to wiggle his hips to get them down, the black skinnies tight to his thighs. Daryl knelt down and pulled off his boots then yanked the denim away. Paul tipped back in to the bed, bouncing with a laugh now in just his briefs. Paul reached up undoing Daryl's pants as heavy boots were kicked away. 

Paul was no virgin but the tent in Daryl's boxers made his heart skip a beat. He moaned at the sight, Daryl blushing so sweetly and Paul pulled him down by the front of his white undershirt. Daryl's kiss was rougher this time, as he pushed Paul up the bed by his hips until his head hit the pillow. Paul sunk back into it, wrapping his arms around Daryl's shoulders as the larger man settled over him. 

Paul tugged the back of his shirt, wanting to feel more skin and Daryl pulled back. Chewing his lip for a minute before letting Paul peel his shirt off. Paul's eyes found every freckle and mole dotting his chest, the stray ink of black tattoos and he found the reason for Daryl's hesitation. 

Cutting a deep stripe across Daryl's chest and over his shoulder were scars. Over the other shoulder peaked more bunched skin. Paul's hands came down on Daryl's back, the man unmoving as Paul's fingers felt more rough texture then smooth skin. 

Paul glided his palms up his shoulder blades, cupping his neck as he leaned up to kiss those beauty marks over his mouth, "Tell me about them, next time?" 

Daryl's eyes widened, shock clear on his face before it softened into a tiny smile, "Okay." 

Paul beamed at the unspoken promise, that this wasn't a one-time thing. Daryl kissed his upturned lips as his hands found the elastic of Paul's briefs and pushed them down. Paul let him toss them off the bed as Daryl looked him over. 

Paul wasn't thin, all lean muscle while Daryl's body held more bulk. Farm work making larger muscles while Paul's martial arts training fine toned his. Paul's chest had more hair than Daryl's, it getting thicker as it crawled down from his navel and Daryl took in each inch. Paul shoved his boxers off his hips while he was distracted. 

Daryl's dick wasn’t something made of porn fantasies but Paul thought it was perfect. Just a touch longer than Paul's but so thick as it rested against Paul's groin. Both of them seeming to have the same idea as their hands knocked together, reaching for the others dick. Daryl flushed darker even as he chuckled and Paul tipped his head back with a laugh. 

Daryl's hand was larger than his own, rougher than Paul's own callused hand and Paul bucked into the touch. Precum already leaking from the tip, just the thought of Daryl always got him dripping. Paul didn't know how far he had wanted them to go that night when he climbed into Daryl's truck with him but this was more than enough. Daryl's teeth and lips leaving small bites down his throat and Paul didn't even care if they left marks. 

Paul's hand squeezed between their twitching bellies and found Daryl. The way Daryl's breath caught in the back his throat made Paul's toes curling. Their movements weren't exactly graceful but sex wasn't supposed to be pretty. Paul's fingers tangling in Daryl's thick hair pulling him from where he was nibbling at Paul's collarbone. Paul moaned into Daryl's mouth as he rubbed the tip on every up stroke. 

"So fucking pretty." Daryl murmured, stifling a moan by nipping Paul's lip. 

"Compliments will get you everything, Mr. Dixon." Paul teased with a gasp, Daryl bucking down hard into his jerking hand. 

Daryl looked into his eyes as he licked his lips, Paul shivering, "Yeah?" 

His voice was so raspy, deeper than it had even been and Paul had made that happen. Paul could only nod as his back arched, coming on the next stroke as Daryl leaned to nip at his jaw. Paul's thighs clamped onto Daryl's twitching hips, even orgasm hazy he didn't stop moving his hand and Daryl came with a guttural groan. 

Paul gasped as Daryl rested his weight on him, their release making their stomachs stick together. Paul nuzzled behind Daryl's ear, the earthy scent of the man strong there. After they caught their breath Daryl lifted off of him, careful not to smear semen on the sheets as they got up. Daryl's hand on his back guiding him to the bathroom and Paul smiled as they got into the shower. 

They didn't talk as they washed up but their hands were warm on each other's skin. Daryl not arguing as Paul climbed into his bed even though he was supposed to be crashing on Daryl's couch. Paul settled against Daryl's side, a heavy arm coming around him as the older man drifted off. Paul sighed, the clock showing it was just then midnight. Paul had done it, had sex with Daryl before the night was over. 

Paul closed his eyes, the words 'next time' ringing in his ears. There was defiantly going to be a next time, sex had never been so fun for Paul before. Paul just might dream about the next possibilities as he drifted off. 

\-------------------- 

"Whatcha doin?!" Paul looked up as Daryl exclaimed. 

The older man was rubbing sleep out of his eyes, clearly not expecting Paul to be sitting cross legged on the bed facing him, still buck ass naked with his sketchbook and pencil. Paul finished the last few lines before grinning and turning the book around, "Acing this make up project!" 

Daryl blushed as he took in the drawing. It was him, stretched out on the bed, face relaxed in deep sleep and hair sticking in all angles. The sheet stopped just barely at his hip bones and the shading perfectly showing the bend of his knees even under it. Even the scars and faded tattoos looked good. One hand tucked under the pillow, the bulge of his bicep was done in great detail, while the other hand splayed over his stomach. 

It was perfect, the width of his fingers just right and curve of his wrist identical. Even the rough scars of his knuckles were there and the slight crook to his pinky finger. Daryl carefully took the book as Paul beamed, Daryl whistled at the details, "Ya might get a C, at least." 

"Shut up," Paul laughed as Daryl set the drawing on the side table, "With such a great subject I'll get an A for sure." 

Daryl snorted before turning back and Paul didn't know where that camera came from. Daryl had already snapped a few shots before Paul shrieked and dived under the covers, "No way, delete those!" 

"Nope," Daryl was grinning at the small screen, taking in all the bare skin and wrecked hair, "Can't delete such a great subject." 

Paul rolled over onto his chest, Daryl holding the digital camera out of reach as Paul laughed. Daryl stashed it under the bed quickly and Paul pouted before it hit him, those were the first pictures Daryl had ever taken of him. Paul might be all bed head and still kind of sex dazed but Daryl had looked so entranced while looking at the display screen. 

Paul kissed his chin, "Fine, since it's Christmas you can keep those hideous things." 

Daryl snorted, "And ya can have your ugly drawing, since it's Christmas." 

Daryl combed his fingers through Paul's hair and Paul melted against him, teasing gone as Paul whispered, "Merry Christmas, Daryl." 

"Merry Christmas, Paul." Daryl leaned up, lips almost touching Paul's when ringing cut through the air. 

Paul groaned, glancing to his phone that was on the table and seeing Maggie's name flashing there. Daryl chuckled reaching over to decline the call and Paul knew his sister would be texting next. Paul swooped down for a quick peck, "Guess that's our wake-up call." 

\----------------------- 

It was a week after New Year's when Paul had to load his Honda back up. Paul always hated leaving but as he watched Daryl check his oil before his long drive, the man had already given the thing a full-blown tone up the day before, he really didn't want to go. It had only taken his sisters a few minutes Christmas to piece together the change between the two of them. His parents a few days then Daryl got the "shovel" talk from Hershel but it did come with his blessing. Annette said Daryl was already practically family, this just solidified it. 

They weren't exactly together but they were something. Something that meant Paul could take Daryl's hand without hesitation in front of his brother or Daryl could brush his hair out of his face when he was helping with the colt with Beth. It was something that had Paul in Daryl's bed more often than his own over the last weeks. They had something that they had to work out with time, Paul had two years left at school then a career to think about but they could figure something out. 

Daryl slammed the hood with a nod, "All set, babe." 

The pet name had slipped out a few days earlier and Paul was doing nothing to stop it. Paul already had hugged and kissed everyone bye, his Ma just a few moments longer and Maggie may have gotten an extra squeeze. Paul had the driver door open but he didn't get in, just lingered next to it. 

Daryl wiped his hands on his pants before reaching into his back pocket and pulling something out. It was a tiny stack of glossy paper and Paul smiled taking the pictures. One was a family shot from Christmas morning, everyone bunched up in front of the tree and grinning. The next was a candid shot of Annette cupping Paul's face, beaming up at him and Paul returning the smile. Third was of Maggie and Beth piling on Hershel, hugging their father close. Paul realized just how much joy there was in his family and he hated that he had lost so much time with them over the last two years. 

The last picture might just be Paul's favorite. The younger man had swiped the camera at one point during that morning, turning to point at them and demanded Daryl say cheese. The man had snorted at first but his face went warm as Paul turned his head to plant a smacking kiss to his cheek. Paul had snapped the picture just then. Daryl's cheeks pink and a smile breaking over his lips as Paul was plastered to his face. It was adorable, a bit off center but Paul loved it. 

"Thank you, Daryl." Paul ran his fingers of the glossy images before carefully tucking them in his center console for the time being. 

Daryl just shrugged, face a bit flushed and Paul had to lean up. Kissing his scruffy cheek as Daryl put his hand around Paul's back keeping him close so he could turn for a real kiss. Paul smiled, gripping the front of Daryl's shirt as they let one kiss follow another and another until Paul really had to go. 

Paul leaned back and grinned, "You know, I got one hundred percent on my project." 

Paul had sent his professor a photocopy the day after Christmas and she had been blown away by it. Paul's GPA was safe and he was ready to start his next semester. Daryl just rolled his eyes making Paul laugh, "Get outta here, Paul." 

Paul was still grinning as he climbed into his car, Daryl closing the door for him. Paul rolled the window down and Daryl leaned down against, "So, Shawn's birthday is in a few weeks, I'm planning on coming home that weekend..." 

Paul trailed off as Daryl nodded, chewing his lip, "Then I'll see ya next time." 

"Yeah, next time." Paul smiled as Daryl stepped back so he could back out of the drive way, waving as Paul pulled away. 

Paul was ready to get back to school but the promise of next time had him giddy. They had a lot of figure out but they would work it out, next and next and next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Well??? Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!
> 
> I'm over on tumblr if y'all wanna holler at me, scramblingminds


End file.
